Re: The Reversed Butterfly
by shouta-warrior
Summary: Lu Xun/OC—; Aku sering sekali bertemu dengannya, dan dia sering sekali menyapaku meski aku tak menyapanya balik. Kupikir, kupikir—dia menyapaku karena merasa kasihan padaku; Li Hongxue yang selalu sendirian ke manapun ia pergi. Re-write. OC-Centric. DLDR!
1. a mad girl and a lone boy

**a/n: **entah kenapa saya kepengen _rewrite_ cerita ini. mungkin karena saya ngerasa banyak typo dan deskripsi yang minim hahaha. anyway, sebetulnya fanfic ini sama aja kayak **the reversed butterfly** -tokoh utama masih sama- hanya saja ada _original chara_ lain yang saya ikut sertakan dan beberapa _storyline_ saya ubah abis-abisan... and _somehow i feel _kayaknya jauh lebih suram daripada sebelumnya, deh.

_first of all_, saya mau minta maaf karena nge_rewrite_ cerita ini. apalagi buat yang menunggu-menunggu chap terbarunya—kalau ada, ya. hahaha. bagi yang gamau ketinggalan updet, _follow_ aja atuh ini fanfic /halah /elungapainmbak

bagi yang sekiranya merasa alergi, monggo klik back ya. kritik, saran, dan pendapat selalu saya tunggu. _anyway, happy reading!_

* * *

.

_Aku bingung_

_Kala semua ini berlangsung—_

.

.

**Re: The Reversed Butterfly **© shouta-warrior

**Dynasty Warriors** © KOEI

.

.

—_Mengapa hanya aku yang mengerang dalam remang?_

.

* * *

...

Masa kecilku itu benar-benar suram.

Aku masih ingat tatapan orang-orang disekitarku dulu setiap kali mereka melihatku. Aku masih ingat, aku masih ingat. Mata-mata mereka seakan menganggap diriku adalah benda tabu nan terkutuk, mata-mata yang mengatakan hal yang sama: _dasar anak setan!_

Hhh.

Kupikir aku memang pantas disebut demikian. Semua ini gara-gara iris mataku yang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah, dan kulitku yang putih pucat seperti jenazah... Ya, rupaku memang terlihat aneh dan tidak 'biasa' dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Karena kulit putih pucatku ini, aku tak bisa berlama-lama berjemur di bawah sinar matahari atau akibatnya kulitku akan terasa memerah seperti terbakar—satu alasan tambahan bagi mereka, orang-orang di sekitarku, untuk membenciku.

Karena hal inilah, terkadang aku membenci diriku ini. Bukan salahku kalau sosokku seperti ini. Bukan, bukan, dan _bukan_!

Aku tak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan seperti ini!

...Kh.

Aku juga masih ingat, anak-anak yang sebaya denganku pasti selalu bergidik ngeri tiap kali melihatku. Mereka akan berlari tunggang-langgang atau melempariku batu saat tatapan mereka bertemu dengan tatapanku. Padahal aku tidak berniat untuk membuat mereka takut.

Gara-gara aku, Ayah dan Ibu selalu dihina oleh orang-orang sekitar. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah berbalik memusuhi orang-orang brengsek itu. Ayah dan Ibu hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil, seolah-olah menganggap perkataan orang-orang itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Padahal, aku tahu...

...Dalam hati, Ayah dan Ibu pasti menyesal dan merasa terkutuk karena punya anak sepertiku. Ayah dan Ibu memang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan mereka secara terang-terangan padaku, tapi—tapi aku bisa menebaknya.

Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti anak-anak lain, tertawa renyah menikmati masa kecil?

.

* * *

.

Suram, ya?

Kubilang juga apa sejak awal. Semua orang mengucilkanku—kecuali Ayah dan Ibu, hanya mereka yang masih memperlakukanku sewajarnya, karena itu aku sangat sayang pada keduanya—seakan mereka semua berkonspirasi untuk mengucilkanku.

Seperti saat ini.

Sore hari adalah waktu yang aman bagiku untuk keluar—pada siang hari, aku terbiasa berdiam dan meringkuk di kamarku—karena cahaya matahari tidak segila saat siang hari. Aku kini duduk di tepi sungai yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau, dengan pandangan melamun ke permukaan sungai. Melihat bayangan diriku terpantul di sana—si bocah terkutuk, Li Hongxue.

Memandangi bayangan diriku yang terpantul membuat amarah dan kekesalanku meluap hingga rasanya kepalaku seperti ingin meledak. Aku benci dengan pantulan di sungai itu; _aku benci pada diriku!_

Maka kukepalkan tanganku, kemudian mengayunkannya ke pantulan diriku yang berada di permukaan sungai, berharap agar bayangan terkutuk itu lenyap. Tetapi, aku salah. Bayangan itu tetap ada!

"Enyahlah kau! Enyah!" geramku sembari mengayunkan tanganku berkali-kali, berusaha melenyapkan pantulan diriku. Percuma, bayangan terkutuk itu masih ada – dan kini ekspresi bayangan itu sama sepertiku saat ini. Bayangan itu seolah berujar balik padaku: _kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau—kita sama-sama menyedihkan, bodoh!_

Ya... Menyedihkan. Aku, si bocah terkutuk yang dikucilkan orang-orang sekitar, tanpa teman pada sore hari ini. Sendirian.

Khhh.

Aku—Aku terbiasa menikmati waktu bermainku sendirian. Aku terbiasa menyantap cemilan hangat namun terasa dingin di lidahku sendirian. Aku terbiasa melakukan segalanya tanpa bantuan siapapun sendirian. Aku terbiasa menikmati kesendirianku, walau itu menyedihkan, menyesakkan, dan menyakitkan.

"Aaaah—hei, ah maksudku, aduh!—uh, h-halo!"

Lamunanku buyar seketika. Kusadari kehadiran seseorang yang juga duduk di tepi sungai, cukup jauh dariku. Kukerling sekilas, si anak laki-laki berambut cokelat kenari dan bermata cokelat keemasan. Anak itu terlihat kikuk saat melihatku, tapi sorot matanya penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan.

Aku mendengus pelan. _Hah, si anak aneh itu rupanya_. Iya, dia benar-benar sering sekali bertemu dengannya, dan dia sering sekali menyapaku meski aku tak menyapanya balik. Kupikir, kupikir—dia menyapaku karena merasa kasihan padaku; Li Hongxue yang selalu sendirian ke manapun ia pergi. Lagipula, dia itu anak keluarga terkemuka di Wujun ini. Pastilah dia ingin sok bersimpati padaku, belagu!

Kutatap anak laki-laki berambut cokelat kenari itu dengan sinis, kemudian kembali memandang kosong ke depan. Dasar, memangnya aku peduli?

"A—Aaah..." Anak itu sepertinya bingung mau berkata apa. "O—Oh, ya! H-Hei, langit pada saat sore hari itu indah ya...?"

Krik krik. Sekali lagi, aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis sebelum akhirnya aku kembali memandang ke depan. Anak itu kenapa sih? Mau cari ribut denganku? Coba saja kalau berani!

"Nggg..." Ah? Apa ini? Kupikir nyali anak itu menciut lantaran kutatap sinis sebanyak dua kali. Hah, dasar anak aneh! "Ah! Tidakkah menurutmu indah, langit senja itu?"

Kutatap sekali lagi anak itu dengan sinis. Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Tapi, kali ini aku menatapnya lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, membuat senyuman anak itu memudar dan ekspresi bocah itu kelihatan lebih kikuk daripada sebelumnya.

Aku mendengus pelan. Sepertinya aku harus meladeninya. Kasihan juga, sih. "Maumu apa?" ujarku sinis.

"Heh?" Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli. Kau mendengarku, 'kan?"

Hening sesaat.

"Aaaaah..." Ia sepertinya kebingungan merangkai kata-kata. "Aku—aku hanya ingin menyapamu, kok! "

Aku tertawa rikuh. "Anak aneh. Kau menyapaku tiap hari."

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh? Aku 'kan hanya ingin menyapamu, tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Aku tertegun. Benar kalau dia hanya ingin menyapaku, bukannya sok bersimpati padaku?

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Ingin kukeluarkan suaraku, tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Kurasakan kedua mataku sedikit memanas... Bukan, bukannya aku ingin menangis. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Senang sekali.

Aaah, rasanya bodoh karena aku sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak. Ingin aku meminta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopanku, tapi—

"Waaah! Kupu-kupu hitam!"

Lamunanku lagi-lagi terbuyar gara-gara suara si anak berambut cokelat kenari itu. Kulihat ia menunjuk ke arah kupu-kupu bersayap hitam yang terbang. "Wah! Jarang-jarang ada kupu-kupu yang hitam pekat seperti ini!" ujar anak itu riang. Anak itu berusaha meraih si kupu-kupu, bahkan mengejarnya. Tapi kupu-kupu itu jauh lebih cepat daripada langkah kaki anak itu.

Kupu-kupu hitam itu kini terbang ke arahku. Entah atas gagasan apa, aku mengangkat telunjuk tanganku dan kemudian si kupu-kupu hitam mendarat di telunjukku. Kudengar si anak berambut cokelat kenari itu mendecak kagum dan perlahan-lahan mendekatiku.

"Wuah, hebatnya!" decak anak itu dengan penuh kagum. Anak itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada si kupu-kupu hitam, "Bagaimana caramu mendekati—Yaaah! Kupu-kupunya pergi!"

Si kupu-kupu hitam yang tadinya hinggap di tanganku, kini malah kembali terbang menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan kami berdua. Mungkin karena ia takut kepada anak itu, ya?

Anak berambut cokelat kenari itu terlihat begitu kecewa, ekspresinya itu sangat lucu! Membuatku tiba-tiba saja tertawa geli. Padahal aku tidak tertawa kencang, tapi ia menoleh padaku dengan keheranan. "Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Namun aku tidak merespon apa-apa, masih tertawa geli. Seandainya aku berkaca di cermin, mukaku pasti terlihat aneh.

"Ah, sudahlah." Anak itu nampak sedikit kesal melihatku tertawa. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa tertawa, ya."

Aku menghentikan tawaku. Apa yang barusan ia bilang? Enak saja! "Hei, aku juga manusia! Manusia biasa! Jadi tentu saja aku bisa tertawa!" balasku sengit.

"Ya, aku tahu, kok. Kamu 'kan sama seperti yang lainnya," sahut anak itu kalem, membuatku diam seribu kata. Baru kali ini... Ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padaku...

"D-Darimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" balasku agak tergagap.

Anak itu kemudian menatapku dengan semangat, namun tatapan terasa lembut sekali bagiku. "Karena aku sama sepertimu."

Hah? Sama dari mana? Dia tidak memiliki wujud yang mengerikan sepertiku, kok!

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak punya teman, dan aku juga tertarik padamu – maksudku, kau selalu dibilang aneh oleh orang-orang, padahal sebenarnya tidak, 'kan? Aku juga begitu, aku selalu dibilang kalau pemikiranku terlalu rumit! Padahal, orang-orang yang mengataiku seperti itu sesungguhnya berpikiran dangkal!" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sama seperti kupu-kupu hitam tadi. Kalau saja ada anak atau orang lain yang melihatnya, pasti ia akan menganggap kupu-kupu hitam itu kupu-kupu aneh dan terjelek, padahal tidak juga! Itu semua membuktikan, kalau pikiran orang-oranglah yang terlalu dangkal! Andai saja mereka mau membuka pikiran mereka dan mengamati kupu-kupu hitam tadi dengan saksama, pasti mereka tidak beranggapan jelek seperti sebelumnya."

Aku tercengang sesaat. Hebat, tidak kusangka dia bisa berceloteh seperti itu... Sepertinya dia bukan seperti anak-anak seumuranku pada umumya , ya?

Anak itu terlihat salah tingkah. Kuperhatikan pipinya bersemu merah. "A—Aduh! Sepertinya aku banyak omong, ya!" celetuknya pasrah, dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya .

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Kau benar. Hei, kukira kau anak kaya yang hobi sok berbelas kasihan pada orang-orang semacamku," tambahku dengan nada yang menyindir.

Anak itu kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Err, tidak, kok—lagipula, keluargaku tidak kaya-kaya amat," ujarnya salah tingkah. Ah, dia mencoba untuk bersikap rendah hati? Dasar anak aneh. "Oh iya, kita belum kenalan!" Anak itu menepuk dahinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menjabatku. "Namaku Lu Yi! Salam kenal—uh, aku lupa—namamu siapa?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Dia benar-benar serius? Tapi, toh kujabat juga tangannya. "Li Hongxue. Panggil saja aku Hongxue." ujarku berusaha ramah. Aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi sepertinya terlihat aneh. Soalnya, Lu Yi melihatku dengan mata kelinci seperti itu. Apa aku benar-benar jelek saat tersenyum?

"Ah! Hongxue! Iya, salam kenal! Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik." Lu Yi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ah, sepertinya Tuhan memang maha adil – tidak semua orang mengucilkanku. Ada juga yang menganggapku sama seperti yang lainnya...

...jujur saja, aku merasa terharu. Sangat terharu.


	2. a tree growing for you

**a/n:** _thanks a lot_ buat **xtreme guavaniko**, **mocca-marocchi**, dan **black roses 00**! senang melihat _review_ kalian deh hahaha. dan umm maaf belum bisa balas _review_nya, saya bener-bener keder dicekoki soal psikotes dan latihan fisik sama nyokap-bokap ughh. oiya saya mau negasin satu hal, **re: the reversed butterfly** ini semacam revisi dan otomatis beberapa _event_ akan berubah, termasuk _past_nya hongxue sendiri dan beberapa hal lainnya. _anyway, _saya gak mau banyak cingcong karena mata udah keburu sepet karena saya menulisnya jam 1 pagi... _damn_, ngantuk tenan. terima kasih buat album never more reincarnation-nya persona—lagu instrumental slow-galau sih, rata-rata—saya bisa melek deh hehehe.

masih tentang _flashback_, karena saya rasa satu _chapter_ takkan cukup menceritakan ke-angsty-an hongxue kecil (halah). nah,_ happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

**Re: The Reversed Butterfly **© shouta-warrior

**Dynasty Warriors** © KOEI

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya kami—aku dan Lu Yi—berteman baik dan sering menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama-sama. Aku, si bocah terkutuk dan Lu Yi si bocah aneh; dua bocah yang sama-sama tak punya teman. Memang sih, Lu Yi aneh, jarang kutemui ada bocah yang pola pikirnya yang begitu cerdas dan kritis—dan dia seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang pula. Mungkin karena itu dia dijauhi oleh orang-orang sekitarnya yang menganggapnya gila.

Perlahan aku juga mulai membuka diri, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Walau kadang aku pusing mendengar celotehan rumit Lu Yi, atau dia sering menceramahiku lantaran aku sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti seorang perempuan—heran, memangnya kenapa sih, kalau aku bersikap tidak seperti seorang perempuan? Tapi aku tidak menyesal berteman dengannya. Tidak sedikit pun. Bahkan aku mulai terbiasa, dan biasanya kalau dia mulai menceramahiku, aku balas mengusilinya. Ya, kudorong dia sampai jatuh terjerembab, atau kujejali mulutnya dengan rumput yang kucabuti, atau _baozi_-nya diam-diam kuambil. Kalau sudah seperti itu, dia biasanya cuma menggerutu kesal, tapi tak pernah marah-marah apalagi nangis. Dan aku pasti akan terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Habisnya, ekspresinya terlalu konyol! Hahaha!

Ayah dan Ibu senang melihatku punya seorang teman seperti Lu Yi. Aku tidak lagi terus-terusan bermuram diri seperti dulu, ujar mereka saat itu. Benar, aku juga perlahan mulai menerima hidup ini dengan hati lapang walau tidak sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hongxue! Lihatlah ke atas!"

Aku dan Lu Yi kini duduk di atas padang rumput sembari mengamati langit senja, sambil makan _baozi _yang dibelikan Lu Yi barusan. Aku sangat suka _baozi_, apapun rasanya aku tetap menyukainya! Dan ngomong-ngomong, saat aku lagi asyik-asyiknya menikmati _baozi_, Lu Yi tiba-tiba memanggilku dan menyuruhku melihat ke atas.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang menarik, tuh."

Aku melihat ke atas, tapi tidak ada apapun yang bagiku menarik. Ayolah, apa yang menarik dari langit senja? Biasa saja, tuh.

Lu Yi mendengus pelan. Kelihatannya dia sedikit kecewa, "Hei, langit senja itu menakjubkan! Kau lihat, Hongxue. Merah, jingga, dan kuning – goresan ketiga warna tersebut menghiasi langit cerah yang terbentang luas di atas kita! Ditambah gumpalan-gumpalan putih awan yang tersebar. Inilah lukisan Tuhan yang tiada duanya!"

Nah. Lu Yi mulai berceramah, tuh. Ekspresi Lu Yi saat mengatakannya itu... Pupil cokelat keemasannya berbinar-binar, tanda ia benar-benar kagum pada keindahan langit senja. Dan telunjuknya yang terus-terusan mengarah ke atas. Hah, dasar anak aneh!

Aku balik menatap Lu Yi dengan sinis. "Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti di mana letak keindahannya, tuh." ujarku sambil mengunyah _baozi_ ke sebelas, _baozi_ terakhir. Heh, kali ini aku menghabiskan _baozi_ paling banyak... Lagi-lagi.

Lu Yi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'aaah, betapa susahnya membuat anak ini mengerti!'. Hah, aku memang tidak mengerti kok. Lu Yi-lah yang aneh!

"Ngomong-ngomong... Hei, Lu Yi! Kalau _baozi_-mu tidak dimakan juga, mending kumakan saja!" ujarku usil, dan dengan cepat _baozi_ milik Lu Yi sudah berada di tanganku! Habisnya, dari tadi Lu Yi keasyikan menatap langit terus menerus, sementara _baozi_-nya tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sayang, bukan? Lihat, tidak ada lagi asap yang mengepul dari baozi milik Lu Yi, itu berarti _baozi_-nya sudah menjadi dingin. Lebih baik untukku!

"Hei!" pekik Lu Yi. "Kembalikan! Itu milikku, dasar pencuri! Kau 'kan sudah makan banyak, memangnya tidak puas ya?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan, kalau aku makan seratus _baozi_ pun, aku tetap tidak akan puas!"

"Li Hongxue! Kembalikan _baozi_-ku! Aku 'kan baru makan satu!"

"Tidak akan, Tuan muda Lu Yi! Kalau kau mau, coba rebut _baozi _ini dariku!"

Aha. Lihat, aku menantang Lu Yi dengan berani! Apalagi aku menyengir jahil seperti ini. Pasti Lu Yi benar-benar merasa kesal, deh.

Lu Yi menatapku dengan berapi-api. "Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos!" pekiknya kesal.

Dan Lu Yi langsung menerjang ke arahku! Tentu saja, aku langsung berlari menghindarinya. Aku ini cukup jago berlari cepat, Lu Yi si cebol tentulah takkan bisa mengejarku – ha! Lihat saja dia, berkali-kali terjatuh saat mengejarku! Anehnya, dia tidak menyerah dan kembali berusaha mengejarku. Hmm, apa sebegitunya Lu Yi menginginkan _baozi_ ini, ya?

Berkali-kali, sambil berlari aku menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahku ke Lu Yi yang sepertinya kelabakan mengejarku, dia tertinggal jauh! Lucu benar wajahnya itu, membuatku makin ingin mengerjainya lagi—

_Jduk!_

Aaaaahhh! Aku menabrak sesuatu!

"Aduh, duh." aku meringis kesakitan. Soalnya, aku seperti menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras!

Dan saat aku melihat apa yang kutabrak, kedua mataku melebar. Bukannya aku takut, aku hanya terkejut—masalahnya, aku menabrak salah satu dari anak-anak di lingkunganku!

"Aaaakhhhh!" Anak yang kutabrak itu berteriak histeris saat melihatku. Apa ini? Padahal dia seorang laki-laki, tapi teriakannya begitu melengking seperti anak perempuan saja! Dan lagi, dia kelihatan sebaya denganku.

"Si bocah terkutuk menabrakku! Iiih!" Anak itu menunjukku dengan telunjuknya sambil berteriak histeris, lagi. Tidak sopan, memangnya kesalahanku begitu berat, sampai dia bereaksi seperti itu?

Tak lama setelah anak itu berteriak dan menatapku penuh kengerian, sekumpulan anak-anak yang lainnya tiba di belakang si anak yang kutabrak. Sama seperti si anak yang kutabrak, anak-anak yang lainnya juga menatapku sambil berbisik-bisik pelan.

Di saat aku masih menatapi mereka semua dengan sengit, kurasakan sentuhan di pundakku. Itu tangan Lu Yi. "Haah, haah.. Akhirnya aku bisa juga mengejarmu, Hongxue—" kemudian perkataannya terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang berdiri di hadapanku. "—hei, mereka kenapa bisa di sini?" bisik Lu Yi terhadapku.

"Aku—aku menabrak salah satu dari mereka," lirihku pelan.

Suasana menjadi begitu tegang, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari anak-anak itu angkat bicara. Apa dia pemimpin dari anak-anak itu? "Hei, si bocah terkutuk! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku, hah!?" Matanya menatapku penuh amarah, sementara jari telunjuknya terus diarahkan padaku. Wajahnya benar-benar dekil, mentang-mentang dia seorang anak laki-laki!

Salah satu dari anak-anak itu, anak perempuan yang berambut pendek terlihat mencoba memenangkan anak laki-laki dekil itu. "Ping," ujarkua pelan tapi penuh kekhawatiran. Tangannya menggenggam tangan anaki laki-laki dekil, "jangan—"

"Apaan sih kau, Ji!" bentak anak laki-laki dekil sambil mengibaskan tangan temannya itu dengan kasar. "Hei! Kau ini tuli atau bisu?" anak laki-laki dekil itu kembali menanyaiku dengan nada tidak senang.

"Aku hanya menabraknya," ujarku kalem, dari darahku benar=benar mendidih! "itu saja. Maafkan aku."

Tentu saja aku meminta maaf dengan ketidakikhlasanku. Enak saja, memangnya kesalahanku begitu berat?

"Bohong!" teriak anak yang kutabrak tadi. "Dia pasti melakukannya dengan sengaja!"

"Ya, Xing benar!" imbuh anak yang lain.

"Benar! Memangnya siapa yang mau percaya dengan bualan si anak terkutuk!"

"Iiih, benar-benar menjijikkan!"

"Dasar pembohong!"

"Pembohong!"

Anak-anak itu terus-menerus meneriakiku tanpa henti. Demi Tuhan! Aku 'kan tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka, tapi perlakuan macam apa yang kuterima? Ini menyebalkan! Dasar, mereka menjadi begini karena ingin bertengkar denganku?

"Teman-teman," ujar Lu Yi setengah berteriak. "Hongxue benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sungguh!"

Tapi si anak laki-laki dekil itu malah kelihatan bertambah marah mendengar perkataan Lu Yi! "Hah! Dasar bocah gila, tidak usah ikutan kamu!"

Dan anak itu malah mendorong Lu Yi dengan sangat keras, membuat Lu Yi kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh ke belakang sambil berteriak. Bukannya minta maaf, mereka semua malah tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lu Yi.

Keterlaluan! Memangnya Lu Yi itu bahan lelucon!?

Baozi yang tadinya berada di genggaman tanganku menggelinding jatuh, entah ke mana. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung menerjang ke arah anak laki-laki dekil itu dan tanganku langsung melayang ke arah wajahnya. Anak laki-laki dekil itu berteriak kesakitan, tapi aku tidak memedulikannya dan malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir anak laki-laki dekil itu... Tanganku bergerak sendiri—dan aku langsung meninjunya habis-habisan tanpa ragu.

Namun aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Seperti—seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat kedua telingaku, membuatku tuli. Seperti ada yang menggerakkan tubuhku, demi Tuhan! Aku melihat anak laki-laki dekil itu memohon-mohon padaku, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hentikan, Hongxue! Kumohon!" teriak Lu Yi sambil mencoba menahanku.

Saat itu, barulah sesuatu yang menyumbat telingaku itu menghilang, membuatku bisa mendengar lagi. Barulah aku mendengar isakan tangis si anak laki-laki dekil.

Aku langsung bangkit, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kulihat anak laki-laki dekil itu sudah tergeletak di atas rerumputan seperti cumi-cumi yang dijemur. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah lai tunggang-langgang, ketakutan. Lu Yi sendiri hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mendengar isakan tangisnya si anak laki-laki dekil, aku langsung bergetar hebat. "Apa... Apa yang kulakukan...?" bisikku tak percaya. Tanganku, kedua tanganku bau amis dan berlumuran darah.

Sesaat kupikir aku melihat sisi lainku berdiri, menatapku dengan sepasang mata jahat dan jauh lebih merah dibandingkan mataku, tersenyum ganjil. _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak bunuh ia sekalian? Padahal aku begitu menikmatinya!_—ia berkata padaku seperti itu.

"H—Hongxue..." Lu Yi mencoba meraih tanganku, tapi kutepis kuat-kuat. Tidak, Lu Yi pasti berpikiran bahwa aku ini seperti siluman!

"Tidak..." Aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku. Mukaku pucat, pucat sekali. Seperti kertas putih! "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku bukan siluman! Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Aku meraung keras, dan tahu-tahu, aku sudah berlari meninggalkan Lu Yi dan si anak laki-laki dekil.

.

* * *

.

Apa yang kulakukan!?

Aku terus mengutuki diriku. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa meninjunya!? Dan kenapa pula aku bisa tidak sadar saat melakukannya! Aku memang kesal terhadap anak-anak itu, karena perlakuan mereka benar-benar tidak patut, tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuat salah satu dari mereka babak belur seperti itu!

Khhh.

Aku—Aku takut pulang... Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Ibu yang lagi-lagi sedih...

Pasti orang tua dari anak yang kutinju tadi akan mendatangi Ibu, dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Dan Ibu pasti tidak akan membela dirinya sendiri ataupun diriku, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya!

Kini aku duduk di dahan salah-satu pohon. Aku tidak tahu apa nama pohon yang kunaiki ini, tapi yang jelas aku suka sekali duduk di dahan pohon ini. Pohon ini merupakan pohon favoritku di hutan yang letaknya dekat dengan kotaku. Karena letaknya begitu tinggi, dari sini aku bisa melihat langit lebih jelas.

Langit terlihat mendung, dan pertanda sebentar lagi hujan—tapi aku tetap tak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku masih tidak ingin kembali. Dan saat hujan akhirnya mengguyur, aku masih tidak bergerak. Dahan yang kududuki memang bukan dahan tertinggi, di atasku ada lagi dahan-dahan yang ditumbuhi dedaunan hijau, sehingga aku tidak kehujanan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

Kugenggam kalung giok pemberian ibuku, yang tadinya kukenakan, dengan erat. Dulu saat aku masih berusia empat tahun, ibu memberikanku kalung ini. Ibu mengatakan bahwa ini kalung yang diberikan dari orang yang paling disayangnya.

Di saat seperti ini, aku memikirkan ibu... Dan rasanya dadaku begitu sesak sekali.

Ibu... Sepertinya keberadaanku membuatnya begitu sulit, ya? Aku jarang melihat wajah Ibu yang tersenyum tulus—kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat jati itu bahkan selalu terlihat muram. Ibu tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya secara terang-terangan—dan itu yang membuatku merasa kesal sekaligus sedih. Pernah suatu kali aku melihat Ibu bertopang dagu di jendela, sementara sudut matanya terus mengalirkan air mata.

Ibu pandai menyanyi dan berpuisi, dan dulu ia sering sekali menyanyikan lagu saat aku masih kecil. Ayah juga menyukai nyanyian Ibu, katanya mirip suara dewi-dewi di kayangan. Tapi kini ibu sudah tak pernah bernyanyi lagi, kalaupun bernyanyi, pastilah terdengar serak suaranya.

Garis bening tipi mengalir di pipiku, membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Sejenak kupikir ini pasti tetesan hujan, tapi—tapi kusadari itu bukan tetesan hujan, Itu berasal dari mataku. Air mataku, air mataku mengembang.

Aku tidak pernah menangis selama ini. Aku selalu menahannya. Karena bagiku, menangis adalah tanda kau menyerah. Tapi kali ini aku merasa kalah dan tertohok luar biasa. Isi kepalaku begitu kusut.

_Hiks._

"Hongxue, kau ada di atas, 'kan?"

Aku terkesiap dan menoleh ke bawah.

Lu Yi berdiri di bawah, mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. _Changshan _yang ia kenakan begitu basah, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau Lu Yi pasti menggigil dibuatnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Aku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar dingin, tapi sepertinya lebih pantas dibilang parau.

"Ayo, turun. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti akan cemas sekali."

Lu Yi mengatakannya dengan suara yang lembut dan penuh pengertian. Sial, aku jadi ingin terisak-isak lagi.

"Lalu? Apa urusanmu?" ujarku ketus. "Pulang sana! Anak kaya sepertimu lebih baik berendam di air hangat di saat-saat hujan seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Hongxue ikut pulang bersamaku."

"Dasar bodoh. Terus saja berdiri di sana. Pokoknya aku tidak akan turun!"

"Benar? Kalau begitu, aku akan memanjat ke atas."

A—Apa?

Lu Yi? Memanjat? Tapi—tapi aku tahu Lu Yi takkan bisa!

"Sudah kubilang! Pulang saja sana! Urus dirimu sendiri!"

Dalam hati aku berharap, Lu Yi menyerah dan akhirnya pulang sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia tidak bergerak sekalipun! Masih mendongak ke atas, menatapku lurus.

"Aku benar-benar serius, kali ini akan kupanjati pohon ini."

Lu Yi melangkah ke pohon yang kupanjati tadi, kemudian ia berusaha memanjat pohon itu. Satu kali ia mencoba, Lu Yi terpeleset lantaran batangnya begitu licin. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan, karena kurasa tangan Lu Yi bergesekan dengan batang pohon tersebut. Kedua kalinya, ia masih tak bisa memanjatinya.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Percuma. Kau tidak akan bisa!"

Tapi Lu Yi tak terpengaruh dengan tawaku yang begitu sinis. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Lu Yi—dengan sekuat tenaga—akhirnya bisa! Aku terkejut sekali!

Namun, saat ia sedikit lagi bisa mencapai dahanku, Lu Yi terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah! Bunyi 'bruk!'-nya terdengar keras sekali, dan Lu Yi jatuh terbaring di tanah yang berlumpur juga basah.

Aku makin tertawa sinis. Anehnya, Lu Yi tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Hanya membeku.

Aku mulai merasa was-was, jadi kupanggil dia. "Lu Yi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu Yi? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda, aku serius!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar panik. Masa' sih... Lu Yi... Pingsan? Tapi perutnya tidak bergerak, apa jangan-jangan...?

Ah, tidak mungkin!

Maka aku langsung turun dari pohon dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan luka kecil di kakiku yang tercetak barusan. Kuhampiri Lu Yi yang masih terbaring, peduli setan dengan hujan yang kini ikut mengguyurku!

"Lu Yi? Hei!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Masih tidak ada respon. Dia juga tidak bernapas. Tidak mungkin!

"Oi!" Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Lu Yi, "Sadar, dong! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Aku nyaris terisak, sesaat kemudian kelopak mata Lu Yi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba—kemudian ia bangkit dan menjedukkan dahinya ke dahiku!

"Aaaakhh!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus-elus dahiku. "Lu Yi! Kukira kau meninggal, tahu! Apa-apaan sih, tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu!?" ujarku pedas.

"Itu," Lu Yi mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku. "hukuman untukmu, Hongxue! Sudah kusuruh turun, tapi tak mau juga."

"Sakit tahu!" balasku makin pedas.

Lu Yi mengabaikan protesku, "dan yang tadi itu juga untuk kebodohanmu! Kau bodoh, karena tiba-tiba saja pergi dan membuatku kalang kabut mencarimu! Kenapa harus berlari?"

"Soalnya..." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Aku—Aku takut! Tadi itu, aku meninju anak itu—pasti Lu Yi kaget melihatku seperti itu, 'kan? Benar-benar mirip siluman!"

Aku tertawa, tertawa pahit. "Lu Yi pasti menyesal kan, berteman dengan anak sepertiku? Soalnya, aku tidak mungkin punya teman!"

Sial, air mataku. Kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat ditahan—

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal, kok."

Lu Yi tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan tanpa kuduga... Lu Yi membelai pelan kepalaku. "Aku senang berteman dengan Hongxue. Karena Hongxue berbeda dengan yang lain! Hongxue itu..." Lu Yi menghentikan perkataannya, lalu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya. Belum sempat aku melihat benda macam apa itu, Lu Yi sudah menyematkan benda itu ke rambutku.

"Itu hadiah untukmu! Karena sudah mau menjadi teman baikku!"ujar Lu Yi tulus. "Jepitan kupu-kupu perak... Bagiku, Hongxue seperti kupu-kupu! Cantik, tapi susah diraih dan diprediksi..."

Suaraku tercekat, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Lu Yi berlebihan, padahal aku sesungguhnya malah terlihat mengerikan.

"...dan Hongxue, jangan khawatir! Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti siluman! Tadi itu karena Hongxue tidak tega melihatku didorong oleh anak itu, bukan?"

Aku masih tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, ya. Karena aku bukan anak laki-laki yang kuat, gampang sekali dibuli. Tapi—" Lu Yi makin tersenyum lebar padaku, mengerling sekilas pada pohon yang barusan kupanjati. "—aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang pohon bagimu!"

"Po... hon...?"

"Ya, pohon! Karena aku, adalah pohon yang akan selalu melindungi Hongxue! Pohon yang akan menjadi tempat Hongxue untuk bernaung dan merasa nyaman! Pohon yang takkan habis dimakan waktu!"

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku terisak, berkali-kali kuseka air mataku, tapi sia-sia karena air mataku terus berjatuhan. Ditambah lagi, hujan membuat segalanya menjadi basah. Lu Yi hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian melihatku, ditepuknya kepalaku dengan lembut.

Lucu, ya. Begitu kuatnya yang namanya persahabatan. Walau seisi dunia menentangmu, namun seseorang yang berada di sampingmu dan memercayaimu sepenuh hati akan membuat segalanya jauh lebih baik—seolah kau dapat mengubah dunia itu sendiri untuk menerimamu.

Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu rapuh. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin demi melindungi kesedihanku sendiri. Lu Yi, aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu...

...Kuharap, aku dan dirimu bisa selamanya bersahabat—

.

* * *

.

—_tapi, ternyata tidak mungkin, ya. Mana ada persahabatan yang kekal?_


	3. deciding fate

**a/n**: makasih **black roses 00** dan **extreme guavaniko** yang masih setia me-_review_! maafkan saya, masih tak dapat membalas _review_ uhuk – _seriously guys_, saya masih nekat begadang di tengah-tengah ujian akhir sekolah hanya untuk mengetik ini (halah). hmm sambil bikin ini, saya denger memory - ib. hadeh, alunan _music box_-nya pas banget buat chap kali ini hahaha. _anyway_, chap mengenai _flashback_ akhirnya selesai juga yeay.

Ah,_ setting_nya masih dw7 btw, nanti akhirnya ke dw8 juga kok hehe._ this chapter dedicated for those who still reading this unworthy fanfiction—happy reading, all!_

* * *

.

.

**Re: The Reversed Butterfly **© shouta-warrior

**Dynasty Warriors** © KOEI

.

* * *

.

...Aaaah.

Dari jendela tempat aku berdiri, di kamarku... Sepertinya, hari ini langit bergemuruh. Hawa lembab nan dingin merambah ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan mendongak ke langit. Putih abu-abu—goresan kedua warna tersebut merupakan warna dominan langit, bukan?—nampak terlihat muram.

Gemuruh yang tadi terdengar ternyata bukan sekedar gertak sambal belaka. Sejurus kemudian, tetes-tetes air pun berjatuhan, iramanya perlahan—namun akhirnya menjadi tak beraturan dan deras—hujan telah tiba, lagi.

Biasanya pada siang hari seperti ini, aku menatap kosong langit biru cerah—memang terdengar kurang kerjaan, aku tahu itu. Tetapi, belakangan cuaca begitu buruk di kota Luoyang – mendung, mendung, dan hujan setiap hari. Ah, melihatnya saja membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Meskipun aku cukup senang karena berkat hujan matahari tak mengangguku dengan sengatannya yang gila, tapi tetap saja... Mau beraktivitas, bawaannya malas.

Haaah. Benar-benar membosankan.

Kulirik ranjangku. Aih, mataku jadi berat begini... Hawa dingin seperti ini,membuatku menguap terus-menerus. Heh, memang lebih enak berbaring di ranjang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau tidur sebentar, ya—

"Hei! Hongxue, kau di kamar 'kan!?"

Cih.

Aku mendecak kesal. Belum sempat aku menyahut, sosok wanita berambut pendek dan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, yang usianya satu dekade lebih tua dariku pun muncul. Aaah, untung aku tak menutup pintu kamar, kalau tidak pasti daun pintuku bakal mengalami siksaan parah dari wanita itu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali pintu kamarku rusak gara-gara dia – dan ngomong-ngomong, mukanya itu kini kelihatan kesal sekali, benar-benar jelek!

Dan... ugh. Dia itu mirip nenek-nenek jahat! Iya, Hidung Xianghua memang lurus dan kokoh, kulitnya tidak terlalu putih tapi tidak terlalu cokelat—mungkin karena ia sering beraktivitas pada siang hari, sedangkan aku lebih sering beraktivitas pada malam hari lantaran tubuhku tak tahan dengan sengatan matahari yang menyebalkan—tapi keriput di sekitar matanya itu benar-benar mengerikan! Dari jauh memang terlihat samar-samar, tapi saat ia marah barulah tercetak jelas keriput-keriput tersebut. Untunglah saat melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, dia menggunakan bedak untuk menyamarkan kerutan jeleknya itu. Pantas saja dia jadi perawan lapuk, apalagi suaranya sangat berat seperti laki-laki.

Menyedihkan sekali dia.

"Hongxue! Kenapa kau malah nganggur tidak jelas begitu?"

Kedua mata hitam obsidian Xianghua menatapku tajam.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Malas sekali aku banyak cakap dengan Xianghua! "Tidak ada yang kukerjakan, sih."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau keluar dan bantu-bantu aku. Bukankah lebih baik?"

Cih. Dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah dia itu ibuku. Padahal dia hanya kakak angkatku saja! Menyebalkan.

"Tidak, itu sangat buruk."

"Apa kau bilang, Li Hongxue?"

"Tidak, itu sangat buruk. Puas?"

Aku mengucapkannya begitu lambat dan jelas, supaya Nenek Jahat itu bisa mendengarnya. Sebagai respon atas kekurangajarku, Xianghua menatapku lebih tajam. Aku tahu pasti dia berpikir aku sangat kurang ajar, buktinya dia juga mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Dari kemarin aku saja yang bekerja!" protesku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. "Sedangkan kau baru saja pulang hari ini! Jadi hari ini hari istirahatku, seharusnya tidak masalah bila aku bermalas-malasan?"

Xianghua tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi raut mukanya seolah mengatakan 'kenapa bocah ini benar-benar belagu dan kurang ajar?'. Sialan, aku sudah bukan bocah! Usiaku kini tujuh belas tahun—mana mungkin aku masih dibilang bocah? Xianghua memang tukang cari gara-gara.

Kurasa, kalau aku terus membuatnya keki setengah mati, dia pasti akan mengganyangku nanti. Bukannya aku takut—heh, siapa juga yang takut sama wanita jelek seperti dia!—tapi bisa panjang urusannya kalau bertengkar dengan Xianghua. Aku bisa makan hati atau menyumpah serapah kata-kata tak beradab nantinya.

"Ya, ya." jawabku malas-malasan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, hendak mengusir Xianghua. "Aku akan bantu-bantu, Nenek Jahat! Nanti aku menyusulmu!"

"Kau ini—" Xianghua menggeram pelan. "—belum pernah kudengar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _jiejie_! Selalu saja Nenek Jahat, Nenek Jahat!"

Hah! Kenyataannya kau memang benar seperti itu, gerutuku kesal. Sudah berkeriput, hobinya seperti nenek-nenek—demi apapun, dia suka sekali mengurus bonsai dan segala macam tanaman tua, seperti orang lansia saja—dan juga senang marah-marah seperti tokoh antagonis di opera-opera. Seharusnya dia tak usah protes, karena julukan yang kuberikan itu benar-benar pas dengannya.

"Ya sudah, dasar adik bebal! Awas kalau kau belum menyusulku nanti!"

Xianghua bersungut-sungut kesal—tampangnya jadi lebih jelek daripada sebelumnya, betapa mengerikannya—kemudian pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan sangat kasarnya. Bunyi '_Brak!'_ terdengar kencang sekali, nyaris membuat gendang telingaku copot.

Oh, tidak bisakah Nenek Jahat itu bersikap lebih baik terhadap pintu_ku_ sendiri!?

.

* * *

.

Ngomong-ngomong, akan kuceritakan kenapa aku bisa berakhir mempunyai kakak angkat yang jelek-mengerikan-pemarah-juga-tak-tahu-diri seperti Qi Xianghua.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Wujun... Malam itu, kota kelahiranku diserang sekelompok bandit. Bandit-bandit itu memang kurang ajar, mereka membuat kota Wujun kacau balau saat itu. Api berkobar di mana-mana, suara jeritan yang mengerikan – itu semua masih terbayang di kepalaku, memori berdarah tersebut.

Hari itu juga menjadi di mana aku melihat orang tuaku dibunuh oleh para bandit bajingan itu, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana _Dao_ yang mereka gunakan membuat kepala ayahku tanggal dari tubuhnya. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana api itu memisahkanku dari ibu dan menjilati tubuhnya hingga api itu melalap habis ibu.

Dan itu juga menjadi hari terakhirku melihat Lu Yi.

Lu Yi, Lu Yi... Kau benar-benar belagu! Kenapa kau coba menyelamatkanku saat itu? Sia-sia! Kau itu anak yang cerdas, bukan? Seharusnya kau tahu, kekuatanmu tak seberapa dibanding dengan para perampok sialan ini – dan lagi, kau seorang bocah kecil di mata mereka! Lihat, kaulah yang berakhir dengan mengenaskan, bodoh!

Bagaimana aku tidak menangis—untuk pertama kalinya—pada saat itu? Aku melihat pisau yang dibawa salah satu perampok itu menancap di perut Lu Yi! Aku—aku melihat raut wajah Lu Yi... Begitu kesakitan dan mengerikan sekali!

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kakiku bergetar hebat, seolah akan tanggal begitu saja. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Lu Yi, mendekat ke sana pun tak bisa! Aku takut melihat darah yang mengalir di perut—aku begitu takut, takut, takut! Dan aku sungguh bodoh, karena aku malah berlari menyelamatkan diriku sendiri!

Benar-benar seorang pengecut sejati... Ya, itulah aku.

Rasanya mengerikan, karena aku hanya bisa terus berlari dan berlari ke arah yang tak menentu. Bertahan hidup di tengah pekatnya malam dan di daerah yang bahkan tak pernah kusinggahi... Susah, sangat susah.

Meskipun aku menangis, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Mataku sembab, kakiku sakit, perutku lapar. Di saat yang menyedihkan itu, aku lagi-lagi melihat sisi lain diriku yang menatapku jijik, terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan—_Inilah dunia nyata, keputusasaan dan ketakutan tak berujung yang akan selalu menyertaimu, Li Hongxue!_

Dulu ibu bilang, keajaiban akan datang kepada mereka yang ditimpa bencana. Tapi, apa yang kutemukan? Mana yang namanya keajaiban?

Aku, Li Hongxue kecil, akhirnya sadar bahwa keajaiban takkan pernah datang. Itu hanyalah bualan orang-orang dewasa.

Bualan yang benar-benar sialan dan menyesatkan, pikirku.

Ingatanku begitu samar-samar setelah itu. Yang kutahu, aku bertemu seseorang yang ternyata adalah Qi Xianghua. Xianghua begitu terkejut melihatku—seperti yang pernah kusinggung sebelumnya, wujudku memang terlihat tidak biasa. Waktu dia menanyakan kenapa aku menangis seperti itu, aku malah memeluknya dan menangis lebih keras. Kupikir ia akan jijik melihat sosok anak kecil yang aneh tak dikenalnya, kotor dan terlihat begitu hina memeluknya, tapi Xianghua membelai kepalaku – suaranya begitu lembut ketika mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya, aku menjadi adik angkat Xianghua, menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Qi dan tentu saja – diboyong ke Luoyang. Hubunganku dengan Xianghua sendiri, seiring berjalannya waktu, menjadi berubah—tapi bukan berarti saling menjauh satu sama lain. Ya, meskipun Xianghua adalah orang yang bermulut seperti sengatan kalajengking, tapi sesungguhnya ia berhati tahu—lunak dan lembut. Memang, Xianghua tidak selalu baik, kadang malah membuatku ingin melemparinya dengan sandal atau kalau yang lebih ekstrim, batu pegunungan. Tapi dia tak selalu jahat, malah kadang-kadang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Bicara tentang pertemuanku dengan Xianghua... Aku menolak menyebut pertemuanku dengan Xianghua saat itu adalah sebuah keajaiban – bagiku, itu hanya _kebetulan _semata.

Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya aku seorang bocah, yang dengan tololnya memercayai keajaiban?

.

* * *

.

" Oh, Hongxue rupanya. Kupikir kau tertidur di kamarmu."

Seseorang menyapaku dengan hangat saat ia melihatku memasuki dapur. Itu ibu angkatku, sekaligus ibu kandung Xianghua—Zhang Liyue. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih sebagian dan disisir dengan rapi, serta kerut-merut di seputar matanya menandakan bahwa usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima. Meski begitu, beliau masih rajin melakukan aktivitas rutinnya—memasak, menyapu, dan menyulam—padahal ia sering mengeluh kalau punggungnya terasa nyeri belakangan.

"Ya, bu." jawabku pelan, agak malas. "Nenek Jahat itu memaksaku supaya aku membantunya."

Terdengar suara seseorang berdeham, yang otomatis membuat kepalaku menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Oh, rupanya Xianghua ada di sini, sial. Dia tengah menyalakan api di tungku—dan astaga, dia masih saja terlihat ketus. Dasar Nenek Jahat sialan!

Keheningan melanda kami sesaat, sementara itu aku dan Xianghua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya suara ibu angkatku memecah keheningan.

"Ya ampun," kudengar ibu angkatku mendesah pelan. "Kalian selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kalian rukun satu sama lain? Lihatlah kedua adik kalian, Qi Long dan Qi Huang. Mereka terlihat akrab, bukan?" ujar ibu angkatku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ber-akrab ria dengan anak tak tahu diri seperti dia?" ujar Xianghua sarkastik, sambil mengerlingku tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ber-akrab ria dengan wanita bermulut kalajengking dan bertampang seperti nenek-nenek dari zaman dinasti Qin?" balasku lebih sarkastik, dan tentu saja mendengar perkataanku, Xianghua langsung bangkit dan menatapku. Bara amarah terlihat di kedua matanya.

Ibu angkatku memijit-mijit keningnya. "Oh, demi Tuhan—kalian ini," ujarnya putus asa. "Xianghua, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tidak baik menyulut pertengkaran—"

"Tapi dia yang menyulut pertengkaran duluan, _mama_!" pekik Xianghua.

"—seperti itu. Dan Hongxue," Ibu angkatku sepertinya tak memedulikan Xianghua yang melontarkan protesnya. "tolong panggilkan kedua adikmu, ya? Bilang pada mereka bahwa sup ayam yang hangat menanti mereka."

"Ya, bu." sahutku cepat. Aku terlalu malas untuk berbicara lebih banyak, jadi lebih baik bagiku untuk mengiyakan saja. Kutinggalkan dapur dengan langkah gontai, menuju pintu depan.

Sebenarnya aku agak malas memanggil kedua adik angkatku itu. Selain karena aku tak tahan keluar saat siang hari seperti ini, Qi Long dan Qi Huang adalah dua bocah laki-laki yang hobi bermain setiap hari, bahkan sampai matahari terbenam. Susah untuk memanggil mereka pulang ke rumah—apalagi kalau ibu angkatku yang menyuruh. Tapi bila Xianghua yang menyuruh mereka pulang, mereka langsung menurut. Mau tak mau aku berasumsi bahwa, wajah mengerikan Xianghua itu berguna juga untuk membuat adik-adiknya tunduk pada Xianghua.

Bukan berarti kedua adik angkatku itu menyebalkan; justru mereka sangat manis. Qi Long yang berusia tiga belas tahun adalah anak laki-laki yang riang dan memiliki semangat tinggi, sementara Qi Huang yang berusia sepuluh tahun memiliki kepribadian yang kalem dan patuh. Keduanya sama-sama anak laki-laki yang manis, menurutku.

Saat akhirnya aku tiba di pintu depan, aku membuka pintu dengan gusar. Sinar matahari ini benar-benar gila, ya? Silaunya minta ampun, sampai-sampai aku harus memejamkan mataku lantaran tak kuat!

"...Li Hongxue?"

Seseorang menyebut namaku. Suaranya begitu lembut—tunggu, siapa yang tadi menyebut namaku?

Pelan-pelan kubuka kedua mataku, dan tampaklah seorang wanita bertubuh ramping di hadapanku. Wajahnya yang bulat, sepasang mata buah badam yang cerah... Oh, aku tahu dia!

"Nona... Cai Wenji?" ujarku ragu-ragu, menyipitkan kedua mataku yang berusaha melawan silaunya matahari.

Cai Wenji—wanita itu—tersenyum lembut. "Ya, ini aku."

.

* * *

.

"Maaf, sepertinya kehadiranku agak menyusahkan, ya?"

Aku dan Cai Wenji kini duduk bersimpuh di ruangan yang digunakan keluargaku untuk menyambut tamu-tamu. Sudah lama keluarga kami tak kedatangan tamu, sehingga ruangan ini agak sedikit berdebu.

Cai Wenji benar-benar tampak cantik, sama seperti dulu. Rambut hitam legamnya yang digerai rapi dan gerakannya benar-benar lemah gemulai. Di kepalanya bertabur berbagai macam hiasan—aku tak tahu namanya apa, memangnya aku peduli terhadap hal seperti itu?—yah, bukan hanya memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, Cai Wenji juga pandai bermusik dan berpuisi. Dahulu dia mengajarkanku banyak hal mengenai musik dan puisi.

"Oh, tidak juga," balasku. "kehadiran Nona tidak menyusahkan."

"Hongxue, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Nona? Bukankah dulu kau memanggilku langsung dengan nama kecilku?"

"Ah... Rasanya tidak sopan saja."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi sesopan ini?"

Aku mengernyit kesal. "Memangnya salah, Cai Yan?"

"Nah, begitu baru lebih baik." Cai Wenji masih tertawa kecil, hingga akhirnya tawa itu mereda sendiri. Cai Yan sendiri nama pemberian orangtua Cai Wenji saat masih kecil, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Cai Wenji. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu menjadi sopan seperti itu."

Begitu, ya? Aku tertawa kecut dalam hati.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka, dam tampaklah ibu angkatku dan Xianghua. "Nona Cai Wenji, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda." ujar ibu angkatku sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Kehormatan kami untuk menerima tamu seperti anda, seorang penyair ternama."

"Sama-sama, bu." Cai Wenji membalas tak kalah sopan. "Aduh, bu. Tidak seharusnya anda bersikap sedemikian sopannya pada saya. Santai saja, bu. Bukankah saya ini sudah lama menjadi berteman Hongxue dan Xianghua?"

"Ah, tapi tetap saja saya harus menjaga sopan santun saya, benar?" sahut ibu angkatku. Tangan ibu angkatku menggambar tali gantungan di udara.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada mata-mata dari kerajaan, bu." Cai Wenji menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya hiasan kepalanya itu membuatnya agak kepayahan untuk mengangguk.

Ibu angkatku terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi toh kemudian ia mengambil posisi tempat duduk di sebelah kananku. Xianghua sendiri meletakkan sepiring kue bola isi kacang kedelai, sambil menyapa Cai Wenji dan kemudian duduk di sebelah ibu angkatku.

"Wah, terima kasih atas makanannya." Cai Wenji berterima kasih, kemudian menoleh padaku. Mukanya terlihat berseri-seri. "Jadi, Hongxue. Bagaimana kabarmu selama dua tahun ini?"

"Hah? O—Oh, baik-baik saja. Aku kini bekerja sebagai pelayan, jadi tak masalah."

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan kemampuan berpuisi dan bermusik dirimu? Masih kau latih?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sudah jarang. Hei—ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti memiliki tujuan saat berkunjung kemari, bukan?"

Cai Wenji nampak ragu sesaat, ia berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oh, ini—ini berkaitan dengan tuan Cao Cao juga."

Ekspresiku membeku ketika mendengar nama orang itu—Cao Cao. Mantan orang yang pernah menjadi atasanku dulu.

"Tuan Cao Cao... Beliau ingin kau datang ke istananya esok hari. Ia ingin memberikanmu tugas."

"Tugas, heh? _Membunuh_ lagi?"

Cai Wenji mendesah pelan. "Aku—Aku tidak tahu. Ia bilang, ada tugas penting yang ingin ia berikan padamu, Hongxue."

Kemudian, Cai Wenji mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan tali berwarna biru. Diletakkannya gulungan itu di hadapanku. Mata buah badamnya memohon padaku agar menerima gulungan itu.

Cao Cao. Padahal aku sudah tak bekerja untuknya lagi... Kenapa ia masih ingin aku melaksanakan tugas yang ia hendaki? Sial, benar-benar sialan.

"Aku menolak."

Kutepiskan gulungan itu dengan kasar, membuat Cai Wenji kaget bukan kepalang. Ibuku dan Xianghua juga terlihat begitu kaget.

"Li Hongxue!" ujar Xianghua dengan suara tertahan. "Apa-apaan kelakuanmu itu!"

Aku mengabaikan perkataan Xianghua, peduli setan dengannya! "Cai Yan. Aku menolak, kau dengar itu?"

"Hongxue," Cai Wenji berusaha membujukku. "Tidak—Tidak maukah kau berpikir terlebih dahulu?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Li Hongxue!" Kali ini Xianghua kembali berujar. Nada suaranya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau berpikir dahulu? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?"

Xianghua bangkit dari duduknya, menatapku tajam. "Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu—dan untuk keluarga ini! Ini tanda bahwa Tuan Cao Cao masih memercayaimu!"

Aku ikut bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Oh? Lalu, kau mau aku untuk berbuat apa?"

Xianghua terdiam sebentar, tapi aku tahu ia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. "Hongxue—ck! Keluarga kita, Hongxue! Ini untuk mengembalikan martabat keluarga ini! Ini kesempatanmu!"

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mendecih dan menoleh ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan Xianghua.

"Hongxue! Kau ini—tolonglah, demi Tuhan! Setidaknya kau mengerti maksudku!"

Perkataan Xianghua barusan lebih terdengar seperti permohonan dibanding perintah. Aku hendak menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba ibu angkatku mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Cukup!" Kali ini suara ibuku terdengar tegas. "Xianghua, duduk dan diamlah. Dan Hongxue..."

Ibu angkatku menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tahu itu, ibu angkatku juga ingin agar aku menerima tugas ini.

Tatapan mereka semua membuatku muak saja. Sungguh!

"Kalian semua sama saja!" raungku kesal. "Kalian tidak mengerti betapa menderitanya aku—ah, sialan!"

Tanpa tedeng-tedeng aling, aku menendang piring yang berisi kue bola yang disuguhkan untuk Cai Wenji, membuat piring itu sendiri pecah berantakan dan kue bolanya berhamburan. Lagi-lagi Cai Wenji kaget atas sikapku, begitu pula ibu angkatku dan Xianghua.

Tapi, memangnya aku peduli?

Kubuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar, dan tanpa menutupnya kembali—aku pergi. Peduli setan dengan semua ini!

.

* * *

.

Keluarga Qi adalah keluarga pembunuh. Pembunuh andalan tuan Cao Cao, sekaligus menjadi kesayangannya pula.

Ayah angkatku, Qi Maoshun, yang juga kepala keluarga Qi, adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah dikenal banyak oleh lawan-lawan politik Cao Cao. Ibu angkatku juga, dahulunya seorang pembunuh—namun berhenti saat ia mulai menginjak tanda-tanda menopause. Xianghua juga.

Dan aku? Aku juga, aku juga seorang pembunuh. Ayah angkatku sangat bangga terhadapku, dibilangnya kemampuanku setara dengannya. Ia bilang, gerakan tubuhku gesit dan mengesankan. Cao Cao juga senang memberikan tugas untukku—dan melimpahkan berbagai hadiah sebagai balasannya, kemudian menyanjungku.

Tapi sejujurku, aku tak menyukai pekerjaanku. Tidak pernah.

Memang pada awalnya aku yang meminta agar dilatih menjadis seorang pembunuh—karena aku ingin menjadi kuat, kataku saat itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut seperti dulu. Namun, lama-lama aku merasa aneh. Aneh karena—setiap kali aku berhasil menggorok leher orang yang menjadi targetku, seperti ada sebagian dari diriku yang bahagia karenanya. Sebagian diriku yang jahat.

Kadang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjilat sedikit darah targetku yang terciprat di tanganku. Sensasi zat metalik itu selalu membuatku kerasukan, seperti orang kesetanan. Membuatku ingin membunuh targetku lebih biadab dan kejam. Kalau sudah begitu—usai aku melaksanakan tugasku, aku mendapati diriku meneteskan air mata dan merasa berdosa.

Tapi aku selalu bertahan—hanya karena aku ingin berbakti pada keluarga yang mengasihiku, menjadikanku sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, dua tahun yang lalu. Ayah angkatku untuk pertama kalinya, gagal dalam bertugas—dan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati, tak berani menampakkan diri pada Cao Cao. Dia mengunci dirinya dalam ruang belajar dan tak ingin menemui siapapun, merasa bahwa martabat keluarga ini hancur—heh, ia seorang perfeksionis. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kesehatannya memburuk, dan tak lama kemudian ia wafat.

Wafatnya ayahku berarti akhir dari pekerjaanku yang gila ini. Bukannya aku anak durhaka, tapi entah kenapa aku senang sekali atas kematian ayah angkatku ini. Rantai yang membelenggu jiwaku kini terlepas, dan akhirnya aku bebas. Dan yah, keluarga Qi berhenti beroperasi menjadi keluarga pembunuh.

Ibu angkatku tetap menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik tetapi rentan, sementara Xianghua bekerja bersama seorang saudagar kaya yang hobi berdagang ke luar negeri dan jarang pulang. Aku, Li Hongxue, bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran. Memang pekerjaan rendahan, tapi aku cukup puas dan berharap semoga hal ini bertahan selamanya—

—hingga hari ini tiba.

Aku tahu, tingkahku kurang ajar. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin menerima pekerjaan ini... Di sisi lain, aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan keluarga angkatku. Aku hanya takut, mendapati sisi diriku yang jahat, berbisik pelan di kupingku dan menyuruhku membunuh lebih banyak.

Tuhan...

...Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku kembali terikat rantai yang dahulunya, pernah membelenggu_ku_?


End file.
